Phases of his Hinata
by Dlsruptlon
Summary: Since he was a child, Shikamaru had thought he would fall in love with a woman like his mother, loud and high-spirited (more like violent to him). He never thought he would love the moon. He never thought he would love Hinata Hyuga...So troublesome. (Longer Version of "The Lunar Eclipse")
1. Chapter 1: New Moon

**_Hey guys! Hope your holidays were great! Mine was busy. I've been writing a lot of chapters for my GaaHina fic but I've decided to take a break, I will finish it though ;). I read this fanfic called "The Lunar Eclipse" by the point and I thought that it was awesome but it was like a one-shot so I wanted to make it a full-fledged story, and with permisison of the author I did. I advice you all to read it before reading this lol. Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 1: New Moon **

Shikamaru laid in bed looking at the moonless sky as he awaited sleep, something that seemed to evade his mind. Many thoughts rushed through his mind as he drove into a daze. He could always relax when looking at the moon from his room but tonight there were only bright stars scattered, no moon in sight. _Why did the moon have to hide like this sometimes? Was it scared of something? _He dismissed the thought as someone knocked on his door_._

"Shikamaru." Shikamaru turned his head toward the voice as his father entered his room.

"Hai." His father took a seat on the edge of his bed and followed his son's gaze out side the window.

"Tomorrow is your first day." They sat in silence for a few minutes. It baffled him how a single sentence could be as powerful as an entire conversation with his father. Just hours from now he would go to the academy. "Did you know I met your mother at the academy?" This brought his full attention to his dad.

"You did?" He stared wide-eyed at a man whom he had known to keep special memories to himself.

"Mmm. She was very...energetic. Always making friends and encouraging people...Well, we had to chose a partner for the remainder of our classes for ninjutsu and taijutsu. I had difficulty with close-range combat so I remained to myself as the others began picking partners." The took a moment to think about his mother, who at the moment could be washing the dishes from dinner, they both knew she was a very spirited woman.

"Oka-San found a partner?" Shilamaru almost asked in excitement but soon realized that if she did his parents would most likely not be together. _Relationships start at young ages right?_

"No. Another boy had actually asked her to be his partner but she had lied and said that she had one." His father said with a small smirk.

"How do you know she was lying?" His smirk soon grew into a small grin

"I know because she had walked up to me, smiled, and said that I was her partner." Shikamaru almost giggled at that, he knew his mother to be someone to take what she wanted instead of asking, leaving his father with no choice. "I was uncomfortable but sensei had instructed everyone to go and practice with their partner. Your mother had grabbed my hand and we ran to a small meadow and sparred until sunset."

"Then you married mom?"

"Haha. It isn't that easy son, I was your age at the time. Your mother became my best friend and we helped each other grow in mind and skill. Then when the time came and we were of age, yes I did marry her." Shikamaru took a moment to think about it all. Having the mind of a genius brought on so many thoughts, he sighed.

"So tomorrow you want me to find my best friend then marry her?" His father tried his best not to laugh at his son's innocence.

"Not exactly son. I want you to not be afraid of having to struggle for what you want in the academy ...and give your opinion more often...you seem to go with others thoughts." Shikamaru nodded as his father laid next to him, both with their palms under their heads, and they watched the stars shine, soon drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>As Shikamaru walked down the hallway to Iruka-sensei's classroom the next morning he saw kids from many different clans, known to have unique abilities. From Uchiha, to Hyuga, and even the canine Inuzuka. Hopefully he wouldn't have to face them at any point in some sort of battle, that would be too troublesome.<p>

"Shikamaru!" He turned his head toward the voice and gave a small grin to his friend Choji.

"Oi, you ready?"

"As ever, we are gonna train to be awesome just like our dads!" Choji all but shouted in excitement as they entered the class room. _Just like our dads..._ he began to think about what his father had told him last night.

They quickly took their seats in class, Choji began eating his snacks from home and Shikamaru took the time to observe his soon-to-be classmates as they all socialized amongst themselves. He noticed so many colors, almost like stars. Stars of pink and emerald, of blonde and sapphire. He turned to a small girl sitting next to the window across the room. She seemed almost non-existent, none of his peers gave much attention to her. Maybe she is shy and hides herself...like the moon...she was a New Moon. He had dismissed the thought as his sensei entered the room.

"Ah, such bright young ninja before me. I will have so much pleasure in being your sensei. Let's all do our best and work together." He said with a wide smile. Shikamaru almost scoffed, he understood the path of a ninja and knew that almost nothing was done without independence, the whole 'teamwork' thing was just for back-up on missions.

"I've come up with a great way to start off your training. You all shall go on a mission in teams." As he finished everyone began shouting and squealing in excitement. "I have hidden some scrolls around Konoha and your team must find yours-"

"What do we win?" Shikamaru new that voice to be from Kiba Inuzuka, always wanting a reward when forced to do something intense. His puppy Akamaru barked from on top of his head in agreement.

"Haha Kiba if your team wins then you all won't have to participate in the next training session."

"Alright! I can just relax." _That is if you win, baka._

"Alright now time to tell you who you will work with." Everyone began to tense. "First team is Neji Hyuga, Tenten, and Rock Lee." Just by the first team Shikamaru could tell that these groups would be odd and they would have trouble working together. "Next is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki. Third will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Amichiki, and Shikamaru Nara."_ No complaints there. _He could work with his friend, they would just have to deal with Ino's ego, and it was a big one he felt a cold shiver as Ino gave him a huge smirk. "Lastly we have Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga." _Wait...what_ Shikamaru wasn't familiar with another Hyuga other than Neji. He turned to look to see the girl from before tense. _So her name is Hinata...hmm maybe another aggressive Hyuga_ "Now please gather with your teammates and you may begin. The first team to make it to the Hokage tower wins." Everyone looked in all directions from across the room meeting the gazes of their peers and current teammates. "I will leave these clues here for each team. Good luck." With that he disappeared in a thin gust of smoke.

"Hear that Shika? We are on the same team...with Ino of course-"

"Alright let's get going bums." Ino's voice was as loud and arrogant as ever but Shikamaru grew used to that. He sighed.

"Such a drag."

* * *

><p>"Ano where should we look first Ino-chan?" They had been walking around for a good 20 minutes and Shikamaru knew his mother would have to work her maternal magic to help the future ache of his feet.<p>

"Well the clues that sensei wrote here tell me that was should check the will of fire stone but then again I think it also points to the ramen shop." Shikamaru knew that if he had he clues he could figure it out but also didn't want to argue with Ino.

"Alright, I'll check the stone. Ino go with Choji to the ramen shop and be sure that he doesn't eat anything." He started jumping from roof to roof before she could object.

Within minutes the stone came into view and just as he was about to approach it as a huge impact on his side sent him crashing to the ground. He grunted in pain and heard a small squeal.

"What the..." As he rubbed his side he turned to see that he had bumped into someone. How had he not seen them? He looked to see no one other than the New Moon herself, Hinata.

"Uh oh gosh, G-Gomen, I'm s-s-so sorry." She said softly. He could only stare has he got a good look at her face. Before he could only see her short hair as she just looking out the window, daydreaming. Her hair was dark, almost the color of the night with natural blue highlights within, framing her face. Her skin was pale, so pale that she looked fragile, like porcelain. Her face was round with babyish features which he found to be a little cute. He saw color rush to her face to realize he was still staring.

"Uh yeah it's fine." He noticed that in a moment she lost color._ Huh?_ he followed her gaze to his right arm to see a few small cuts. "Oh this isn't bad. Don't feel guilty." Ignoring him, she fumbled in her pack attached to her hip, pulling out bandages. "You don't have t-" he abruptly stopped when she got up and sat in front of him, taking his hand toward her and cleaning the wound and wrapping it.

Just as she finished he saw a few wounds of her own. When she was about to pack up her things he pulled her close to him and grabbed a bandage. He carefully placed it around her scraped wrist, his eyes narrowing, daring her to protest. She didn't.

"Uh...arigatō-gosaimasu!" She said louder than she wanted. He smiled.

"No. Thank you. Arigatō." There was an awkward silence and they couldn't help looking everywhere but at each other then Shikamaru remembered. He turned toward the stone to see two scrolls there. He got up and grabbed them, handing one to her as he returned.

"Th-thank you." He nodded. She bowed and quickly took off with her cheeks accented by the rising rose color.

"Hmm..." She was quiet, gentle and so...feminine. She wasn't too loud or violent. He could still feel the tension in her eyes, huge opal pools, completely absent of color except that tinge of lavender. He too left to meet up with Choji and Ino. He knew that image of her wouldn't leave his mind too quickly and neither would the innocence found in the light, lavender depths._ Almost like dimly lit moons_

* * *

><p>"Ha! Nice one Shikamaru!" Shikamaru have her a bored look before sighing.<p>

"Let's just get it to the Hokage tower before someone wins, I really don't want to do any or of training session." They all nodded and left, jumping from roofs until they landed on the Hokage tower, finding their sensei in from of the monument of the four previous hokages.

"Well well I do believe we have a winner now." He said smiling widely taking the scroll from them. _Does he have that smile tattooed to his face?_ he and the others waited for the other groups, Naruto's being last. Iruka-sensei yelled at Naruto after finding ramen stains on scroll. _Guess not_ Shikamaru though with a smirk.

His gaze once again led him to Hinata, whose team made it a little while after his. She stood next to her teammates fumbling with her fingers and blushing. He followed her fixated gaze on Naruto, there every bubbly and troublesome 'future Hokage', or so he dreamed. His hot-headed behavior and blonde hair almost reminded him of the Sun. So the Moon chased the Sun.

* * *

><p>"Shikaku?" He looked up from his scrolls at his wife as she began making dinner.<p>

"Yes." He sighed. She was worried. He knew that she wou  
>"He's late." He could see her twist her hips from side to side, which she only did when she was worried or nervous. Later did she know the effect it would have on her husband.<p>

"It's the first day. Don't you remember how late we were? Both our parents were worried sick and had almost requested a search from the Hokage." Shikaku said while chuckling slightly. His wife smiled at the memory.

"I might have to do the same if your son doesn't get home soo-" she jumped as she felt his hands make their way around her hips and waist.

"How is he only my son when he worries you?" He said as he held her from behind and kissed her shoulder.

"He does worry me at times...just like his father." She said pushing her hip against his hand for emphasis. He chuckled as he went back to his scrolls and she continued cooking.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru sat up noticing the sun begin to set. He would be late and his mother would worry. <em>So troublesome. <em>He quickly began walking home at a quick pace. As he passed a few houses he could feel someone following him. He though nothing of it because if they wanted to kill him or kidnap him they would have done so while he was sleeping under the clouds.

"I could be playing chess with dad, more like practicing my winning techniques...but I have a shadow while trying to get home." He smirked at the irony of his own words. As his home came into view he looked up to see the slightest crescent of the moon. _hm...it seems to follow me everywhere. _He quickened his pace on the thought and the moon watching him...with her sparkling eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soooo...how was it?! let me know in a review or something. I'm hoping to make this as captivating as the original story was for me. Wish me luck and see you next chapter, my lovelies. ;) <strong>_

_**~Dlsruptlon**_


	2. Chapter 2: Waxing Crescent Moon

_**Hey Guys! Wow I'm really pleased with how much you all liked this story even after just the first chapter. I'm posting this one soon because you guys are awesome...however I can't promise to update this quickly often. The new semester is starting so that means new classes and more work for me. Anyway...enough of me and please enjoy the story. Don't forget to review your opinion! ;)**_

**Chapter 2: Waxing Crescent Moon  
><strong>

_"Shikamaru! Look do you think she will make it!?"_

Quite some time had pasted since the rookie nine had entered the academy, they had already been separated into teams, Shikamaru wasn't very surprised with his team. He, Choji, and Ino had been a team for a while and now they were to participate in the Chunin exams. After Temari walked off boldly from beating Tenten, everyone looked anxiously at the large screen for the competitors of the next match.

Shikamaru Nara vs. Tsuchi Kin

"Guess it's me." He said with a bored sigh.

"Come on you can do it!" He heard Ino and Choji say from above.

_Oh man this is such a drag, give me a break. I've gotta fight a girl!_ Shikamaru knew what they were capable of since they encountered in the forest during the second phase of the exam._ Problem is, I didn't get a look at her jutsu. To make things worse...she saw mine._

"G-good luck." Shikamaru had her the faint whisper of the voice but paid little attention to the owner.

"Begin." One word never made Shikamaru so annoyed. He sighed as he got into stance.

"It's all I've got." He said to himself.

"You're not trying that stupid shadow thing again, are y-"

"Ugh, shut up. Ninja art: Shadow possession jutsu." With those words, shikamaru's shadow began to elongate.

"Is that all you know? If that is all you've got, this is going to be easier than I thought." She replied as she sent senbon with bells his way. _Bells?_

"Let me guess, next you're going to throw senbon with and without bells at the same time. I'll react to the bells but won't focus on the silent ones, which are the ones meant to get me, am I right?"

"You sure talk a lot, don't you?" She said as she sent more his way.

"Now I know to dodge all-" he paused as he heard the bells. "What? Where?" He looked closerly to see chakra infused threads._ Oh man._

"Too late." Three senbon made contact with his arm sending him down.

"Shikamaru!" Ino shouted.

"Well that didn't take long." Naruto said in surprised.

"Hold on. He's not beaten yet." Sakura said in assurance.

At the sound of the bells, Shikamaru began to feel weird and disoriented.

"Ya see, this bell sends off a peculiar sound vibration that travels to the outer and inner ear then directly to the brain. Soon you'll start hallucinating." She said cockily.

"I'll beat you slowly and pain- Huh? What's wrong?" She shouted in frustration. She was immobilized.

"I stretched my shadow along the line of that thread, now I'm attached to you." He raised him arm, his movement mimicked by her.

"So what? What do you gain from this?" _Man, you're annoying. Shut up and watch._ he opened his side pouch and pulled out a shuriken, she did the same.

"If you throw that you'll just be attacking yourself."

"Makes it kind of interesting doesn't it?" With that he fired it in her direction, and her's headed toward him. BANG!

Everyone looked to see her head collided with the wall.

"And that's what I call using your head." He said with relief. "A wise shinobi carefully scouts the physical layout of the battlefield. And never loses sight of his position on it. She was too busy on me she didn't notice the wall inches behind her."

"Winner of the 6th match, Shikamaru Nara."

"Atta boy! Shikamaru! Great one!" He could hear the praises of his peers as he made his way back up.

"I knew you could do it." He momentarily paused at the small whisper again, but thought nothing of it. He was pleased that the made it out with just a few scratched compared to what the others would endure.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was quite entertained with Naruto and Kiba's match but thought it still ended weirdly. Having seen what he wanted to her decided to sleep for the remainder of this phases of the exam.<p>

Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga

_Heh?!_ Shikamaru sat up immediately. He had never seen Hinata in combat but knew Neji was fierce. _She's not going to make it._

"I never thought that you and I would have to face each other, Hinata." Neji said calmly. Shikamaru rushed to the edge of the railing. _What is she doing? Forfeit the match! Why the hell is she facing him? _Unknowing to him, few noticed how his knuckles turned white from the harsh grip he had on the railing.

"Nor I, Cousin Neji." She said softly.

"What she say?" Sakura said in shock.

"Those two are related?!" Naruto all but yelled.

While everyone discussed the bad blood between the Hyuga branches and he history of their clan, Shikamaru was going ballistic. He didn't know why but he somehow knew that she was in a tight fix and it made his...furious. _Why am I so mad about this? I almost...want to take her away from him and beat him to a pull myself. _He could only grit his teeth at the situation and his confusing feelings at the moment.

"Hinata listen to me, withdraw now! You know you were never meant to be a ninja." _Okay so maybe skip the beating. I'm gonna kill this guy! _"you are too kind and gentle and allow others to influence you, admit it." Shikamaru could feel his rage build with every insult he made.

"You're wrong!"_ Huh? _"I am in these exams because I wanted to see if I could chan-"

"You are the pampered offspring of the clan, people can't change even if they tried. A failure will always be a failure." She looked to him with wide eyes yet Shikamaru also saw determination. _How can she swallow this crap? Isn't she mad? _Shikamaru took a long look at her. She wasn't trembling in fear or rage. Her expression wasn't that of an angry or scared but clam. _She really is gentle, isn't she?_ he thought to himself.

"Byakugan!" At that all hell went loose. Shikamaru finally saw it, he had only seen such glimpses in people before they were finished off or simply done. True fear. Hinata showed true fear at that moment._ Ahhh damn it!_ he knew he couldn't interfere.

"That does it!" Shikamaru looked toward the voice to see Naruto almost as enraged as he was. "Who gave you the right to tell her what she can and can't be? Go on Hinata, show this guy he's wrong!" For once, Shikamaru actually agreed with him but he didn't like the look she was giving him. "Hinata! Are you gonna stand there and take that crap? Show him that he's crazy!"

Shikamaru looked back to her, he took a step back in surprise. _She's not..._ She began making hand gesture.

"Byakugan!" Her voice still soft but full of boldness and determination. In an instant they were off, right before his eyes Shikamaru saw hands flying toward each other and felt the gush of chakra with each blow.

"Their taijutsu is a unique one. It has been passed down for generations." Gai-sensei began. "It's not the kind of taijutsu Lee and I employ. We tend to concentrate on inflicting external damage. We use blows to break limbs. The Hyuga way is to attack internal organs and disrupt the chakra system and chakra flow. It's not at entertaining to watch but it gradually takes effect and has devastating results." Shikamaru stared wide-eyed at the pair below. _So she could be even more violent if she wish...yet she chose a different nature._

**BANG!** Everyone gasp at the harsh blow._ Did she get em? _Anxiety filled the room until Hinata shrieked and backed away in pain. _NO! I can't take this._ Shikamaru left the building in frustration and her scream ringing in his ears, but not unnoticed by a certain old ninja.

* * *

><p>"Damn it. With a blow like that there is no way she could face him." He said to himself. He remembered the determination he saw in her eyes, the same determination she had when helping with is wounds during the hunt for the scrolls, it's like there was no choice in the matter. She was going to heal him. Only this time no one is being healed. Shikamaru saw a near by tree and decided to rest and look at the clouds.<p>

"A little distant are we?" Shikamaru opened his eyes after sometime and looked to see the Hokage sat next to him on the branch.

"Woah how did-"

"Shikamaru, what do you believe a ninja is?" He said while also looking toward the sky.

"A shinobi that masters the ninja skills and strategies and knows how to accomplish his goal whether it be a personal one or a mission." The Hokage nodded in approval.

"You weren't considered the genius of the rookie nine for nothing. Though there is something you missed." Shikamaru looked to him expectantly. "A dream."

"A dream?" Lord third nodded.

"A ninja is meant to have the ability to dream, he or she that has a dream has a goal and they will do what they can and what it takes to achieve it. In there you may think that Neji is just to bitter to have one but he does. I believe his dream is to prove that he can't be beaten based on status, his goal is to show strength and will to others. I don't think this is the right way to go about it but it is his way." He looked at the young shadow user.

"Yeah well his plan on accomplishing that needs to exclude Hinata." Shikamaru said with a small pout.

"Why do you say that?" He asked with a small chuckle at the young boy's child-like behavior.

"You saw what happened in there and the things he said, Hokage-sama."

"I did. I also saw a girl with a dream of her own."

"Huh?" He said in confusion.

"Little Hinata has a dream of her own. Like she said, she wants to change herself. Unlike Neji, I know she can do it. You and I both know he won the match but Hinata also won." His tone became a little more serious. "She showed others and herself that she can have as much strength or motivation as any of them. She showed herself that she is progressing in her dream." Shikamaru had never thought about it like that.

"So she did the right thing in not forfeiting?"

"No one knows if it was right or wrong but it had purpose." They sat in silence just watching the clouds float by. "Well I'm off to witness the next match. You may come and see me when you need to, you Nara."

"Hai. Arigatō." He was left to think of his dream. What motivates him? _More like who?_

* * *

><p>Shikamaru had never hated a door so much in his life.<p>

A while after is talk with the Hokage, and knowing how much damage Neji is capable of, he knew she was in the infirmary. He asked a nurse and she pointed him toward her door, which for the life of him, he couldn't seem to get guys to open. Sucking in his anxiety he reached for the door handle, but it swung open before him. There he stood in front of Hiashi Hyuga, leader of the clan, and..Hinata's dad.

"Forgive me I just wanted to see if she was okay."

"She's fine."

"May I see her?" She tried keeping the annoyance out of his tone.

"Hn." Hiashi walked passed him and down the hall,_ Some father you are..._ which left him with one person.

"Shikamaru-kun." Shikamaru involuntarily flinched at how broken she sounded, and as he turned to her the voice could match the body.

"Uh, how are you feeling?" He said walking up to her and sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Okay." She said before going into a short coughing fit.

"I know why you didn't forfeit." She looked at him with wide-eyes. _Such eyes..._ "I won't say anything."

"Do you have a dream?" She asked. Shikamaru looked at her as if she had grown a second head. _That word. Of all the words to use._ He smirked.

"No one will ever know my dream, not yet anyway."

"Hmm. When?"

"Who knows." He shrugged. She sighed and looked sleepy. "Get some rest. You had quite the battle in there." She nodded and he listened to the steady beating of her heart and her calmly breathing. Even in this state his new moon was still quite cute. _New moon? Nah she is beginning to show her shining craters...such a strong Waxing Crescent Moon._

"I'm proud of you, little moon." He could never remember how long he had been there for but darkened took him and when he woke it was time for phase three of the exams, and he once again had to leave. And she was in the audience, cheering for her bright sun.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ya likey? lol so you know how during the exams Hinata battled Neji and lost, they didn't show much of Shikamaru's reactions so I put in my own and the little thing there with the Hokage was for some reason the most enjoyable part of writing this chapter because I wanted him to sound as wise as possible and still make Shikamaru the genuis he is. Hope you enjoyed this and review for me. <em>**

**_Until next chapter ;)_**

**_~Dlsruptlon_**


	3. Chapter 3: Waxing Gibbous Moon

_**Hey guys! As warned, my update wasn't as quick as you all may have hoped but I did get the chance to post this chapter. By now you guys can guess that this story will be at most 19 or 20 chapters because there is only so many phases of the moon, a certain someone gave me ideas for bonus chapters in between phases in their review. (psst...thanks ;) Enjoy this chapter everyone! oh yeah...REVIEW TOO...please and thank you ;)**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Waxing Gibbous Moon<strong>

"Thank Kami!" Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief as he laid on the roof of his apartment looking at the clouds once again. He had only a few minutes before he had to go see the Hokage, and he was too best from the Chunin exams he had proctored. He was surprised at the talent the no longer genin had and the strategies they had come up with to win their matches. He smirked to himself at the memory of his exams. He had forgiet his final match against Temari. _Bastards still put me against a girl._ it soon disappear as he remembered the painful memory of Hinata and Neji's match._ Good thing Naruto kicked his ass, or I probably would have._

_Hinata..._

She eventually became a Chunin then a Jounin. As expected, she only got brighter as the years passed. When her Sun, the great ball of orange-and-blond energy, had left the Konoha to train with Jiraiya-sensei, she had found her own light. She became less of his shadow and more herself, something even the stars should be jealous of. He hadn't missed the way she had danced with Ino in the Yamanaka Flower Shop, or how she had been able to converse without fault with Sakura in the Konoha Hospital. He had not missed how she had progressed. He wasn't a genius for nothing…

"Ah Shikamaru!" _Why does she always sound like this?_ he would assume that she had a few cups of sake before summoning him.

"Hokage-sama." He replied with less enthusiasm and a curt nod.

"Awww why do bummy?" She asked with a small pout that was really creeping him out.

"Tsunade-Sama what was I summoned for?" He asked with a much patience as he could muster.

"You are no fun." She said pouting again but continued. "I need you to go on a mission and escort the prince of the land of the stars. He is to be held here until there is no danger or suspicions of harm against him." _Great she is expecting me to awkwardly lead a grown man here. Might as well have asked Sakura._ "Someone will go with you of course." He was confused as to why but said nothing of it.

"Fine. Where is-" he stopped in mid sentence when he felt a familiar and alluring chakra.

"Ano...Hokage-sama." He heard a sweet and timid yet somewhat mature voice.

"Yes Hinata-chan. Please come in dear." Shikamaru remained still as the Hyuga shyly entered the room. "Well remember the mission we discussed about yesterday?" Hinata nodded. "You will be going with Shikamaru." Shikamaru mentally sighed at how she had made that sound. He looked slightly to see the hyuga's eyes on him.

"Shi-"

"We are going to have to leave soon so I'll meet you at the eastern gates in an hour." He said and quickly left the room, else he would die of insanity.

* * *

><p>"Awwww but why only an hour?" Hanabi wined as she watched her sister pack a few things for the mission.<p>

"Hanabi, missions need to be done immediately. You will understand when your sensei takes you on a higher ranking mission." She said calmly, only to be rewarded with an annoyed grown from her younger sister.

"Fine just come home soon." Hinata nodded. Sometimes she wondered if she really was the older sister.

She bid a short farewell to everyone before heading to the gate.

"Hey Hinata!" She stumbled as she heard a loud voice coming towards her.

"Na-Naruto-kun!?" She barely said with a harsh breath.

"Hey. I heard that you were going on a mission with Mr. Genius." She nodded and blushed slightly at his playfulness.

"Y-Yes I have to be at the g-gate soon."

"Right, well I just wanted to tell you to kick some ass if anyone tries to mess with you, you can really show em! You can be really strong, ya know." He said then left with a wave and wide grin, leaving Hinata dumbfounded and as red as...well red enough to remain conscious.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru knew he said an hour but felt that he needed more time to prepare before being alone with her for who knows how many hours, maybe days considering the long way to the star village. <em>Just try not to think to much of it and everything should-<em>

He stopped at he spotted Hinata in front of the gate...and Naruto waving as he headed the other direction. He was grateful that the blonde was leaving but hated the look on Hinata's face. She looked like she was in wonderland, her own little dream world, and he hated it. _Why does she look like that when he is around? _Every step closer he took made the expression clearer and more painful, that is until she saw him approaching.

"Oh Shikamaru-San." She said in a passively polite voice.

"Hn." He continued walking, too upset to properly acknowledge her and she fell into step behind him, very confused.

* * *

><p>They walked in silence for what felt like forever and Hinata's feet began to ache but as a shinobi she learned to tolerate and endure the pain. However the silence soon became to uncomfortable for Hinata. She stole a glance at the man next to her, his face had a concentrated look on his, like he was deep in thought about something.<p>

"Ano...Shikamaru-san is there something wrong?" She asked biting her lip as she waited for his answer. He looked to her and stares for a moment before refacing the trail.

"No." She involuntarily flinched at how harsh his voice sounded. She also noticed something else. Pain?

"Uh...alright. Please let me know if there is." She said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. She was rewarded with only a nod.

"There is a village coming up that strangers pass through often so we can get what we need and have shelter before we continue." He finally spoke.

"Hai." She said dejectedly. Shikamaru felt bad that he made her feel some what guilty but he really hated seeing other guys with her, especially Naruto. _He may be my friend but he is an idiot for not noticing the wondrous woman that likes him and chases after him...the woman I chase after._

* * *

><p>They picked up their pace and soon made it to the village. The place was quite rowdy with many different kinds of people. Hinata made sure to stay close to Shikamaru so she wouldn't get lost.<p>

"Stay closer," He said. "It will be best if the townsmen here think we are together."

"Why?"

"Let's just say, they take every open opportunity to get to a woman." Hinata paled slightly at the thought and stayed on his heels, eyeing the men around discreetly yet suspiciously. Shikamaru noticed this and smirk. _You are suspicious of them but the one that really wants to steal you is in front of you._

They walked into a very big building with a huge counter, which he approached. There was a young girl around their age. She blushed when she saw Shikamaru, he seemed oblivious but Hinata caught it and even for a moment she actually...didn't like it, and it confused her.

After getting the key she followed him up the stairs of the building and down a small corridor passing rooms. He then stopped and turned to face her.

"This one is your room, mine is on the left." He said handing her key and then unlocking his door and going in. With a sigh she did the same.

The room was very nice but not to glamorous. She noticed that almost everything, except furniture, was made of mahogany and granite which gave an elegant feel to the room. She unpacked only her necessities. She showered and ate, before she knew it was night fall. She began to miss home, like always when she was on a mission, especially her friends. She was brought back from her thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

"Shikamaru-san." She greeted politely with slight surprise.

"Hey, we need to discuss a few things about being here."

"Okay." She opened the door wider for him to enter then they say at the dining table.

"First, just to let you know, there will be someone coming here who will lead us to the juncture that will take us straight to the star village." She nodded. "We will only be here for another day and leave in the evening so during that time try not to speak to anyone here and don't use your chakra unless necessary."

"Alright."

"Good." He moved to stand and they said good night before staying in their rooms.

Hinata figured that she would get in some training and had seen a small lake near by when walking here. _Maybe I should..._ not even finishing the thought she packed a small bag and a red towel.

* * *

><p>Hinata made sure to silently leave the building so no one would hear her. She paused when she heard the jingle of keys then saw the girl that had checked them in earlier that day.<p>

"Ah. Hi there. It's a little late. Where are you off to?" She asked with a polite grin. Hinata hesitated, remembering Shikamaru's words.

"Uh..just some fresh air." She looked closely and could see that the girl was actually very pretty. She had very lovely curly blonde hair, and shining obsidian black eyes. Her face seemed confident. She was almost the opposite of Hinata if you compare her jet ball straight hair and her opal white eyes, and of course the shyness she could never hide.

"Okay well I don't think your husband would appreciate that. I bet he constantly has to punish you...well have fun." She said with a wink. It took Hinata a moment before she continued to the lake, as red as her towel.

She found it in a matter of minutes and was stunned at the natural beauty of the place. Everything had a pleasant gleam that could relax anyone. When she touched the water she felt the coolness of it. She smiled as she undressed and infused chakra into her feet before stepping on to the water.

* * *

><p>"Damn it." Shikamaru layed in his bed, staring out the window. He hated how he couldn't sleep because a certain Hyuga plagued his thoughts. He decided to go for a walk and clear his mind. A few feet from the hotel he could hear water.<p>

Shikamaru followed the soft sound deeper into the bushes nearby until the quiet pitter patter became a roaring downpour. He pulled a large branch aside and gazed at a large, beautiful waterfall. The twinkling stars reflected off the surface of the water and the dim moon made for the perfect lighting.

However, the thing that caught his attention was the abrupt movement in the center of the waterfall. There was a faint splash and then the thing moved again. Shikamaru blinked rapidly, trying to adjust his eyes to the dark figure.

He took a tentative step forward trying to get a better look at the figure. His jaw dropped in shock. _It's a girl!_ She was the most graceful girl he had ever laid eyes on. The dim moonlight enveloped most of the girl's features in shadow, but he could see the slender outline of the girl's amazing curves. He took another cautious step forward and soon her face became clear. Paralyzed in his spot Shikamaru looked at the girl, who wasn't just any girl._ Is that... HINATA?!_ that was the only thought that fully processed in his mind as he walked the dazzlingn Hyuga move across the reflection of the waxing gibbous

* * *

><p><em><strong>So...you guy liked this one too? I hope so, this was a short chapter to me but you know, its great to hear what you guys think will happen. Don't feel bad just wait for the next chpater ;) Gotta have some veggies before dessert hehe :P once again review, share your thoughts, or just say hi lol<strong>_

_**Until next chapter**_

_**~Dlsruptlon**_


End file.
